Relax
by Bi0brx
Summary: Set just after southern raiders. Zuko and Katara are still awkward around each other, so Katara suggests if they got intimate then there's be nothing to hide, and nothing to worry about. Implied/mentioned polyamory in the gAang, implied Toph/Katara, Aang/Katara, Zuko/Mai
1. Chapter 1

"So..." Zuko rubbed the back of his head. They came to a stop outside his tent. Looked around, avoiding eye contact. "Look. I. ok. Never mind. Look, I'm impressed that you could do that., uh" he looked down. "Forgive me, no, uh well not. Kill him." He groaned and sighed. "I know these things can be difficult, I... don't know if I could do that- I. Respect that. You've given me a lot to think about- and, well, thank you-"

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly moved his arm away from rustling his hair. "I know. I think we still have a lot to talk about... so." She looked back at the others "let's go inside, get some privacy."

"That's not,"

"No. It is necessary. I think..." she rubbed her own shoulder now, "if we aired everything out it wouldn't distract you anymore."

"Ok."

Zuko turned and entered his tent. Katara looked back over her shoulder st the rest of her friends. It felt weird to mentally associate Zuko with 'friendship' like that. She smiled and gave a thumbs up, then followed. Zuko had the drape helped open for her. She thought it was weird realizing that he was actually a person with class. At times.

There was a stiff silence. Katara made herself comfortable and sat down in the centre on the tent. Zuko nervously went back to rubbing his neck. "So. I uh. I don't have any pai cho. I, I can make this little game we used to play as kids with an apple-"

"I'm not here to play games."

"Right, right." Zuko eventually sat down. He clearly didn't know how to be a host or be a good friend.

He tapped his fingers on his knees and continued to waste time. He hung his head and sighed, he felt so socially inept still. "Look, Zuko, relax." Zuko nodded. Even though she said that she didn't really know how to indicate a heart-to-heart like this.

Time continued to pass. Zuko stood up and flapped his arms in the air. "Ugh- this should be easier already!" Katara just sat and watched as he started to pace. "Toph was easy. Even Sokka and Aang- but I just can't relax and act like this is normal-! It should be easy but- ugh I don't know I can't just be calm!"

Katara sighed before she got an idea. "Well-" she avoided eye contact. "There is something that might help-"

Zuko stopped, he pouted and crossed his arms looking at her. It was silent again and he grew impatient. "Well?"

Katara looked at him, speaking with motions in her hands. "Well when Toph joined, she and I didn't get along, so we needed to find a way to relax together-" her eyes widened, and she looked away, cupping her head with a hand to shield her eyes. "No, no, it's stupid forget it."

"Forget what?"

She started playing with her hair ignoring him "I. Maybe, if. no. No it's stupid it wouldn't be the same-"

Zuko became animated, flapping his arms at her "Tell me what it is and I'll decide if it'll help!" She didn't reply quickly enough for his liking, so he continued. "Katara, we're going to be fighting together I need to- be able to just relax around you and- urgh."

Katara waved her hands at him. "Ok, ok!" Zuko was making motions with his hands in every direction grunting in frustration. "Calm down! Just sit down, and we can... and I'll tell you-"

Zuko sighed out to calm himself and went back to sitting, balling his fists at his knees. "Okay... okay." She continued and started tapping her fingers together. "Just give me s moment- this is really hard to say."

Zuko closed his eyes. "Ok. Take your time"

Katara looked up, She grimaced at saying it out loud. How was it best to say this, explain it slowly or just blast it out so that it was over with. She patted her bangs. No, it would be best to say it slowly, so he fully understood the context. "I think we should have sex." She blurted out.

Zuko's eyes burst open. His lips curled up and then stretched really far down, his lower lip trying to control his upper lip, very unsure of what expression to make. The pink on his face almost matched the red of his scar.

Katara' s eyes widened in response, face growing into a dark red brown. "I know, but, uah just listen-"

"I- I stILL have a gurl frIenD-" zuko clasped his mouth as soon as he noticed his voice breaking.

"A- and I have Aang, but"

"Oh god! Aang- he'd- oh god-"

He got up and started pacing again. Katara in turn stood up and motioned her arms out to try to explain herself. "I didn't know you- how is this supposed to relax me. This is about relaxation- should have just had a cup of tea- if I knew I wouldn't have gotten back wi- Aang would never forgive me, to hell with killing my father, he'd kill me! So would Mei! Ar ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid-!"

Katara kept trying to interject, but he seemed lost in his own ranting. She finally reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "It's not like that-" she sighed she should have explained better. "We've had this situation before- like I was saying, me and Toph-... it was her idea by the way- Well we didn't always get along, and we couldn't relate to each other, so we kinda, did... it. So! It became. kind of thing when any of us had a big... issue we couldn't get over to just..." she motioned with her hands towards him, not able to put it into words "... it out."

Zuko paused for a while, looking st the ground then back to her. "... u... Aang wouldn't... kill me?"

"No."

"Sokka-"

"Please he has no room to judge me with his little harem of gir-"

"You... and Toph?"

"Yes... a. Few times-"

"That... good?"

Katara let go of him immediately, completely red "n- y- that wasn't the point!"

He pointed loosely at her. "You... and Aang have-?"

"Ok! Enough!" She flapped her arms up now. "You're right this was stupid I made everything worse- I'm sorry"

"I." he blinked a few times turning his head away. "I mean- you're not hideous but- I"

Katara turned to him trying to fill in the lines for him but as soon as She spoke he did too.

"Can't?" / "am"

Katara eyes widened, she didn't ever think of him having insecurities. His hand was moving g up near his face. "No- no! You're not!" She instinctively grasped at his hands, she couldn't help but mother everyone like this.

They were close now, she was staring st him in the eyes, holding his hands at the chest, and he kept blinking to look away. It felt like forever.

"I-"

"Do you, then,"

"Um."

They couldn't get over the embarrassment.

Zuko blinked a few times.

"Should we, uh, close our eyes?"

She kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

His body stiffened. He didn't even notice he was holding his breath until she moved away. He moved his hands to her cheeks and moved in for another kiss.

Her lips parted, he had enough inciative to part his own and dip his tongue into her's. Slowly, the taste of her saliva was enough to relax more. Zuko leaned his face further in, mouth opening more. Katara sucked on his tongue and then nipped on his lip. He jolted slightly in surprise. She murmured into his mouth, "you're still really stiff."

"Sorry." Her hand moved to his chest. She could feel his hear pounding through his clothes.

Trying to move forward she stepped closer, pushing her body against his. He twitched in shocked response. Katara tilted her head moving in more, pushing her tongue into his mouth too, rubbing her tongue against his. She opened her eyes, seeing his scrunched up face. He still couldn't relax and let it happen. She moved back, releasing him from her mouth, making a sloppy clicking sound.

Zuko stood there still, lips still apart, barely opening his eyes, his hands hovered where her cheeks had been. She smiled at him and tilted her head with a concerned look. "We should move forward."

Zuko looked to both of his hands and nodded slowly, cheeks reddening. He watched as his ha dis moved down to her shoulders... then to the opening in her tunic, "r.. right." He whispered. He seemed lost in concentration. His thumbs moved inside her outer tunic, and tugged a few times until he could pull at them, move them loose to her shoulders. He gulped staring at her white under layers.

She started to tug at his band, undoing it easily. It dropped to the floor by his feet. As she did, Zuko gave pause, and she pulled his haori off, and he moved his arms so that it could fall off. He looked at her in the eyes and then back down to her chest, putting his hands on her tunic again, just above the breasts, he lingered then removed them again. He looked down and started fiddling with the fastenings at his side, undoing his juban. Eventually he was shirtless.

Katara put a hand on his chest and he finally looked back up at her. His eyes widened when he became aware that she had done the same, her tunic fully open and hanging down at the band in her hips. He let of a minor gasp. He glanced at her smiling face but his attention was immediately brought back to her exposed breasts. They were just sitting there, exposed, round and perky.

His hands twitched as he moved nervously I touch them. His thumbs shyly brushed over her nipples, now hard from the cold air of the trent. She let out a low hum and he responded in pursuit. "They're beautiful..." His thumbs circled her nipples and then he pinched them, playfully, she responded with a little moan. After testing the waters from that he pinched harder and twisted.

She moved closer to his body, licking at his neck. Katara bit at the side of his neck and sucked. He gasped, it grew a heat in his loins. Zuko moved a hand away from her breast, rustling just out of view until he found the slit of her skirt. His hand slipped in and found her ass cheek, giving it a squeeze.

She finally let go of Zuko's neck. A faint popping sound occurred. She tapped his chest backwards so she could have more room. She quickly untied her tunics belt, letting her top layers drop to pool around her feet, and as she did she shuffled her feet to remove her boots with ease. Zuko watched passively, he bit his lower lip and gulped.

As she moved her hands to pull down her pants, he put his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down. She was about to drop her pants and relinquish all her clothes when her hooked his hands over her's, pulling her back in.

His lip against her's. Snogging and sloppily eating into her mouth. She let out a hummed moan into his mouth. He took more charge is time. Zuko rotated his tongue inside her mouth, crashing lips together, bobbing his head to get deeper in. He pulled her hips closer, pushing her body against his. His hands moved to the small of her back. He rubbed at her back and then began rocking her into him.

She could feel a faint lump hitting against her stomach. He continued to lightly grind against her soft body. She felt somewhat relieved that he was aroused by her- no.. this was working. He slipped his hands below her pants, grasping at her ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing his fingers over her soft mounds. He hummed into her mouth. His rocking hips started to increase with speed.

He licked her lips and then removed his mouth from her's, leaving her lingering. He crooked his head over her shoulder, nuzzling her hair out of his eye sight with his chin. He pushed his wrists out to stretch her pant line, letting it slip below hands and exposing her ass. Zuko massaged her ass as peered over her shoulder at it.

Katara laughed lightly "are you an ass-man, Zuko?"

Zuko snapped back to reality and leaned back looking at her. "What? No. I.. don't know."

Katara smiled at him, his hands still kneading her ass cheeks and hips still rocking into her stomach. She moved her hand to his chest, and slowly, light to the touch, trailed down to near the top of the band if his pants.

He let out a choked whimper at the presence of a hand getting closer to him. She teased him, tickled him with a light fingered touch to the slightly exposed tip. "Ahh," he whispered into her, his hands gripping tightly into her cheeks.

"I think... you are."


End file.
